Thoughts
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Arthur is away for a week hunting and leaves Merlin alone to look after the kingdom. Merlin lays awake one evening thinking about her life with Arthur so far and even their future to come. Fem!Merlin/Arthur


**Title: **Thoughts

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur.

**Summary:** Arthur is away for a week hunting and leaves Merlin alone to look after the kingdom. Merlin lays awake one evening thinking about her life with Arthur so far and even their future to come.

**Word count: **1,212

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, the story belongs to me, please do not steal or use or claim as your own.

* * *

Merlin felt the need to collapse as soon as she entered her bedchambers in the evening after a fifth day of having to do not only her duties as Queen but her husbands as well since he was away from Camelot.

When the yearly hunting trip came around, neither of them were happy about it and Arthur didn't want to spend a week away from Merlin who he had only wed 2 months earlier. But Merlin persuaded him saying it wouldn't be the yearly hunting trip without their King, although in honesty she wanted him to stay with her, not only because she wanted him with her at all times or at least most of the time, but the fact she was new at being a royal and new to the responsiblities that came with the title of Queen of Camelot was also a reason she didn't want to be left alone.

She did have her friends, the knights, Gaius and the rest of the council that were more than happy to help her but it only took a little bit of the load off, there was a hell of a lot to do for the King and the Queen.

When she first became the Queen she refused a handmaiden or any kind of servant and had requested Arthur do the same, but after he had whined and complained she let him have a manservant but as his wife she could dress and bathe and feed him, he didn't need a servant to do that, only to do the chores as King he wasn't going to do himself.

Merlin undressed herself throwing the day's dirty dress and other articles of clothing in the basket she would take down to the kitchens where the maids would clean them and give them back to her as soon as they could. Merlin liked to do her bit, no matter what her status.

She dressed in her nightgown and got into the large empty bed which felt ten times it's size now she was sleeping alone. When she slept alone her mind tended to wonder, which most of the time she liked, but sometimes it was painful, like now, when all her thoughts were on Arthur.

She remembered when she was 18 years old and she came to Camelot for the first time and it was only the next day that she met the Prat Prince Arthur of Camelot and he threw her in the stocks, she soon became his maidservant after saving his life and this seemed the best way to reward the young girl, in the King's opinion, but as the years went on and espically now she was very glad he did just what he did.

Over the years they became closer, their first kiss shared within the first year she was his maidservant, the feelings being evident before so but there was only so much they could do without their love and feelings being exposed, if it was ever found out by any of the kingdom and espically Uther, Merlin could expect her short life to be ended very shortly.

They managed to keep their relationship a secret as well as advance it, somewhat too far than they should but they were young and very much in love and didn't want to be parted even when Uther had caught the two together they still remained together after they had both gained Uther's trust back.

Five years went quickly and Uther's hatred of magic soon caused his death as a socerer killed him. His time as King of Camelot was over and it was time for Arthur to take over, despite the sadness Arthur was also happy he finally got to marry his true love.

They married and then two months later, here they were. The two were still very young, Merlin being twenty three and Arthur being twenty six and children weren't the first thing on their minds, if Merlin became pregnant, then she became pregnant and they would soon be parents but for now, that was not their problem.

Although the idea of little Merlin and Arthur's running around the kingdom did make her very happy, maybe when Arthur came home she would have to talk to him about having children, she was almost 99% sure Arthur would say yes, there's always the small chance he might say no but the idea of children for him was surely a good idea and he would most likely not let Merlin get away with just having one child.

Both Merlin and Arthur knew what it was like to have to grow up as an only child, sure Arthur had, had Morgana and Merlin had, had Will, but they weren't their siblings, only close friends they grew up with. They would not want their child growing up on their own, so a large number of children would be very likely.

That thought led on to Merlin thinking about Arthur when he was younger. She figured he probably had pale blonde hair, she knew a few blondes back in Ealdor who had very pale blonde hair when they were younger which darkened as they got older, some children's hair even turning brown.

She also thought he probably would have been a chubby child which had changed into muscle as he reached puberty and was forced into training by his father. Cute, cubby and very blonde.

There was a knock at the door which startled her out of her thoughts and opening her eyes she could see that outside was far darker than it was when she first entered the chambers for the night.

"Come in." Merlin called out and a knight who she reconginsed but could not think of his name entered the room with a piece of rolled up paper in his left hand.

"Your majesty, a letter has arrived from the King."

"Really?" Merlin said jumping up from the bed and almost running up to the knight at the entrance of the chambers. He past it over to the Queen, bowed and closed the door behind him, leaving the new queen to read the letter from her husband.

* * *

_Dearest Merlin, _

_The previous days have been nothing but a bore without you, in a way I miss when you were my servant and you could come with me on my hunts but nothing pleases me more than to know that you are my wife and that I get to wake up beside you almost everyday. I can't wait until I return back to Camelot and to you, you better be ready on Sunday night._

_Forever yours, Arthur_

* * *

Arthur always sounded like such a sap when he wrote, Merlin grinned and thought to herself. A blush swepped over her face as she read the last line. One week without her husband also meant one week without any kind of sex, sure there was relieving herself but that was not nearlly as satisfying as being with Arthur and obviously he felt the same way.

It wasn't too long until Sunday night, not too long until she would finally be with her other half and that made her very happy and she able to have a peaceful slumber for the first time since Arthur had left Camelot.


End file.
